Only One
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: When Penelope overhears Derek telling Reid he has already met 'the one', she wonders who she is.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a sweet romance, and came up with this. Enjoy.**

Penelope Garcia had never been the one to eavesdrop ,but it was kind of hard when you were waiting for the copying machine to copy everything you needed. The minute she heard Derek Morgan say the word 'love' she was right on the edge of the doorframe of the room he was in with Reid.

"Morgan when you say 'when the right girl' comes along you'll marry, it sounds like you already have met her."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Pen leaned back against the wall next to the copying machine trying her hardest to hear every word of the conversation.

"Oh really Morgan? How come you never mention her?"

"Oh I mention her all the time as a matter of fact Reid."

Pen struggled to remember all the girls he talked about in the last month and could only remember one, Tamara Barnes. Yikes.

Luckily, Reid popped the question of Tamara Barnes next, and when Morgan said no, Pen breathed a loud sigh of relief.

She didn't have anything against Tamara, well besides jealousy. The only time Derek and her had ever really had a disagreement was when she was shot and since she had made them have another Pen just didn't think too highly of her.

"So who's the girl Morgan? Do I know her?"

"You know her."

Pen debated in her head who that could be ,and since people were starting to stare at her she grabbed the papers out of the copying machine.

She walked off a second too early, because the next words out of Derek's mouth were:

"For crying out loud Reid, instead of going through all the one night stands I've told you about in the last week let me tell you who it is."

Reid was quiet then, and very interested in what Derek had to say.

'It's Penelope; Reid. She's the only one for me. It's like I don't see anyone but her these days."

Reid's eyebrows went up. "But she has Kevin."

"I know that's why she doesn't know. And I don't want to ruin her relationship. Believe me it's the last thing I want to do."

"You have to tell her Morgan." Reid insisted. "If she really is the one and she marries Kevin then you'll be spending the rest of your life alone!"

"I guess I'll just have to take that chance." Derek said walking off and towards his office.

Reid had never exactly nosed into other people's business before. He had been raised not to. But if there was one thing he ever was gonna do for Derek in the romance department ,he was going to be sure Penelope found out about Derek's feelings.

Meanwhile, Pen sat in her office, trying to figure out who in the world Derek would think was 'the one'.

**Do you guys like it? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy. : )**

Penelope sat in her office typing aimlessly on her computers. She was still clueless over who Derek would think was 'the one'. He normally didn't even like to discuss commitments, and now the man thought he had met his 'soul mate'?

She had just finished up the search Rossi told her to do when Reid walked into her office. Turning around in her desk chair she smiled at him:

"Hey Genius Boy, what can I do for you?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I want to know what you think of Derek."

Derek hadn't asked him to go ask Pen this, but he had decided to help Derek out in this department since he had always helped him out. And since Derek was in doubt Pen had similar feelings for him, Reid was determined to see if she did (and prove Derek's theory, that she didn't wrong.)

"What do you mean 'What do I think of Derek' he's a great guy and a good friend." Pen answered; suspicion showing on her face.

Pen was catching on quickly to what Reid was trying to do ,but she was missing the obvious.

"I already know that he thinks he's met 'the one'. What is she? A prostitute? Does Derek want to know if I'd still accept him after I find out what this 'one' is like?"

Relieved that

she didn't catch on to the information Reid was trying to get from her, he jumped up and with a quick uttered goodbye, he went off in a search for Derek.

He finally found him standing out in the hallway by Pen's office, and it didn't take him too long to figure out that he had heard every word.

"I can't believe she thinks that I would think a prostitute was the one for me." Derek said.

"You did hurt her with Tamara. And you never exactly apologized either."

"I didn't think I had to."

"Well from what I was able to gather from her behavior, she seems well, heartbroken. Talk to her Derek."

He sighed. "You know I'm not good with apologies Reid."

"I know why you don't like to apologize Derek."

"Is that so Reid?"

"Yeah." he said, almost scared of Derek's expression. "You think it's a sign of weakness. But if you really love Penelope, you'll do the right thing."

Reid turned to walk to his desk, and Derek called out:

"Thank you Reid."

"Your Welcome Derek."

Derek walked to the door of her office, and just as he was about to knock, he realized what she was doing. She was looking through his files. There was only one reason why she'd be doing that.

She wanted to know who that 'one' was, and was going through security tapes and everything.

Derek turned and walked off with a smirk on his face, wondering how long it would take her to find out that 'one' was her.

**Please Review! And check out my other story 'Love Stinks!'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy.**

Pen had been over the security tapes of the BAU headquarters, sixteen times. The only girl that continuously had been talking to him was her ,and that couldn't be right.

He said he had found that 'one'. Well what if she didn't like him back? It could be one of those unrequited love crushes. Pen didn't think she would ever see Derek go through something like that.

Pen was about to start looking through his myspace and facebook profiles, when Derek himself knocked on her office door. She quickly minimized the programs she had up on her screen and opened a new program to pretend to be doing something else. Derek walked right on in.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hey Hot Stuff."

"How's it goin?"

"Pretty good. Just uploading some case files to the FBI's computer system."

"Isn't that a search engine your on?"

"Um..yeah it is. I'm ya' know multitasking."

"Come on girl. I know when your lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. Your behavior proves it."

"Gosh, I hate profilers!"

"Don't try to change the subject Pen."

"All right, all right. I'll tell you. Just promise not to get mad."

"I promise." he said with a smirk.

"Yesterday I was at the copying machine and I overheard you telling Reid something."

"I talk to Reid a lot during the day Baby Girl. Be more specific."

He loved teasing her, because she looked so cute when she nervous. Plus, Derek had hardly ever saw her nervous enough to stammer over her words and to blush.

"I heard you tell Reid that you thought, that you had found the 'right girl.'"

"Yeah. I did."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do I get to know anything about her?"

"Well she's not a prostitute." Derek said, and when Pen's mouth fell open in shock, he said:

"Reid told me that."

"It's okay-I guess- for Reid. I'll let him off the hook. Come on Morgs, spill! Is she tall, is she short? Is she smart? What does she do for a living?"

He laughed. "Why the sudden interest Baby Girl?"

"Because just last month you said you could never see yourself settling down with anyone. And now you think you could."

He nodded. "Yeah, well she is pretty amazing."

"Your going to tell me more about this woman or I'll lock you in that supply closet."

She pointed behind her at a door Derek had never even noticed before. But then again, he wasn't sure what to say now. Either way he was going to have to tell her that the 'right girl' was her.

But how could she not be Mrs. Right for him? They were really compatible and had been flirting for years.

"All right. I'll tell you about her. But you can't interrupt me, no matter how tempted you may get to lock me in that supply closet."

"Okay. Now tell me! How did you two meet?"

"Actually Pen you already know her. Well."

"Not JJ or Emily!" Pen said, forgetting not to interrupt.

When he gave her a look, she pretended to zip up her lips and throw away the key.

"Hey Silly Girl. Haven't you ever considered that 'right girl' and the 'one for me' is you?"

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. : )**

"What?" she whispered in total shock.

She couldn't be the right girl for him. He was handsome, and muscular and she was just Pen, the tech girl. There was no way they were 'soul mates' of any sort.

Except Derek thought they were. And that was the most shocking thing of all.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, as she continued to stare at him in shock. He had expected her to be surprised, but not like this. Did she really think he had liked Tamara that much?

She must've. She still wasn't talking.

"Come on Baby Girl. Please say something."

"I-uh. I don't know what to say. Um , are you drunk?" she said with a weak smile.

"I'm stone cold sober. You don't believe me do you?"

"I do Derek. It's just I can't picture it. You loving me like that. Or me being the one for you."

"Try please."

"I'm not saying I won't be with you Derek. I'm just saying I need time to think this through."

"All right, take your time."

Pen stood up and started to pace the room. She always did that when she had to think hard- and fast. She always wanted Derek -always. But did she really want to set herself up for heartbreak? There was so much for her to worry about. Employees in the FBI weren't supposed to date, her and Kevin were an exception. But her and Derek? Strauss would never allow it. She didn't like them much.

"Derek." Pen finally said. "I love you, I've told you in the past, it's just, it might not be the best in the long run."

"Why wouldn't it be best in the end?"

"Look at all the problems we don't have now, but could have if we dated. There's the employee rules, and Kevin of course. We have to take them all into consideration. I don't want to cause a big mess."

"You won't Pen. We won't. Just go with me on this okay?"

"I don't think I can Derek."

"Why?"

"Because what if another girl comes along and you decide you want her and she's the 'one'? Where does that leave me?"

"Baby Girl, I don't want anyone but you. I don't even see anyone else but you these days."

"Really Derek? That's strong. Even for you."

"I know. But just trust me. I've never felt this way before."

"Okay. But if you break my heart…"

"I won't ." Derek interrupted.

"How long have you known this?"

"Known what?"

"That you thought I was the 'one.'"

"Since the day I called you Gomez, I knew I loved you. Since the day you got shot, I knew you were the 'one'. But you ran off with Kevin."

"That's what you meant when you said you loved me? It wasn't love for a sister?"

"Of course not Pen. I don't think I could ever think of you as just a sister or a friend."

"Wow. You've had a while to think about this. It's been three years since I was shot."

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to ruin what you had with Kevin. I didn't have a right. And you seemed so happy."

'I would've been happier with you. No doubt."

"Well you have me now. And I'm not going anywhere."

"Well I'm glad. But I gotta talk to Kevin tonight."

"All right. Do you want me to come?"

"Might be better if you didn't."

"Aw man. I was hoping to rub it in his face."

She smacked his arm. "Just because you are now mine does not give you permission to go out and rub it in people's faces."

"I can't help it. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to call you mine?"

"I can only imagine."

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**enjoy. :)**

It had been three days since he had told her the way he felt about her. He was going to talk to Hotch today about how they should go about being in a relationship since they were coworkers.

Pen was talking with Kevin today, about how she and Derek felt about each other. She knew he wouldn't take it well and that's why she kept putting it off.

She had invited Kevin to her office for lunch, so they could talk in private. At noon Kevin walked into her office.

"Hey Penny." he said, sitting down at the empty table behind her desk.

"Hey Kev." she said, getting up from her desk and joining him at the table.

She wasn't sure how to just come out and say she wanted to end things. She had only broke up with one person before in her life, and that was years ago.

"We need to talk." Pen said.

"About?" Kevin said, starting to eat the fries he had brought.

"About us."

"What about us?"

"Kevin, I think we need to end things."

"End things? Why would we end things? We're so good together."

"I know we are Kevin. I just have found someone else."

"Derek?" he guessed.

"Yeah. So I guess this is it."

"I guess." Kevin said.

And with that said, he stood up and left the room. Pen was shocked. She thought he wouldn't be okay with it, but he was. It was like he didn't care if they were together or not. Pen didn't care either, she just wondered why.

Derek was getting back from Hotch's office about then, and when he saw Pen with her thinking expression, he walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Baby Girl? What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing."

"Something." he insisted. Concern was written on his face.

"It's nothing really, I'm just curious. I really don't even care about him."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah he acted like he didn't care that I was breaking up with him."

Derek knew why he didn't care. He had passed him in the hallway with another woman, but he didn't tell Pen that. It was hard telling what she would do.

"What did Hotch say?" she asked.

"He didn't act surprised, that I was asking him. Rossi was there and he's talking to Strauss later."

"That's good. I just hope she has a small part of her heart that isn't covered in ice."

Derek laughed. "You worry too much Pen. Rossi made those rules, he can find exceptions."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Pen couldn't believe how sure of himself he was about all of this. Strauss could fire one of them! She already didn't like Pen because she had dated Kevin, but now Derek?

Reid was walking towards Pen's office, he stopped and said:

"Strauss wants to see you in her office now Penelope."

**I know a short chapter! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided that Strauss won't be completely evil in the end! Enjoy! : ) **

"Me?" Penelope squeaked.

"Over my dead body." Derek said.

"She didn't give me a reason, just said to make sure you are in her office immediately." Reid said.

"Hot Stuff, I have to go. She's our supervisor."

"All right, hurry back to me though Baby Girl."

"Always."

Pen hurried to Strauss's office. She had never been called here before, not counting the time when Haley was shot, for anything about her. Rossi said he was talking to her in a few hours. Did he decide to go earlier than planned, she wondered.

She didn't even have to knock. The door was wide open and Strauss had obviously been waiting on her.

"Sit down Miss. Garcia."

Pen sat in the chair on the other side of Strauss's desk. She looked angry, but then again she had a heart of ice.

"I've come to hear that you and Agent Derek Morgan have started a relationship of some sort." she began.

Kevin. Pen mentally accused. If Rossi could get Strauss to agree against the frat rules there had to be a way Pen could to.

"Yes, we have. I was sending Agent David Rossi, to speak with you about it in a while. It was a recent decision."

"Which also means, that you and fellow Technical Analyst Kevin Lynch are no longer dating, correct?"

What does she take me for? Pen thought before answering: "Yes, that's what it means."

"Penelope, do you know why I allowed you to date Kevin Lynch?"

"No ma'am I don't. Because of Agent Rossi?"

"No. Because you and him were in different forces of the FBI. You and Derek Morgan are both in the BAU."

"I know that, we both remain very professional."

"Do you describe being 'professional' answering your office phone 'talk to dirty to me'."

"Your not going to let us date are you?"

"I shouldn't. But the FBI can't let you go due to your jail sentence-if fired. And the BAU needs Derek Morgan. So what other choice do I have? You two have your minds made up."

"Thank you Strauss."

Pen quickly stood up and walked into the hallway where she knew Derek would be waiting for her.

"Hey what do you know?" Pen said. "Strauss's heart isn't completely covered in ice after all."

"I can't believe she agreed as fast as she did. That's gotta be the nicest thing she ever did."

"Tell me about it."

"When she said 'Do you describe being 'professional' answering your phone 'Talk Dirty to me' I almost started laughing."

"Me too. I laugh looking back at it now cause I know that's gotta be the sexiest thing that's happened to her since World War 2."

"Well?" JJ asked, as they walked back into the BAU.

"She's going to let us date!" Pen squealed.

"That's great guys!" Emily said.

"Yeah and I didn't even need your help this time Rossi!" Pen said, to the older man passing them.

"Well I'm glad you learned how to work Strauss." Rossi said, and they all laughed.

"Why don't we all go out to celebrate?" Derek asked. "We can get ice cream."

Everyone cheered and headed out the door. Because now they had another case solved, and two of their agents were finally together.

**I'm finally finished! Please Review! : )**


End file.
